


Leonard Snart Reader-Inserts

by hallaratthemoon (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Swearing, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallaratthemoon
Summary: A variety of Leonard Snart x Reader works that I have written out on my Tumblr. Most of these are based off prompts I have been sent.





	1. Grinchy Baby

Christmas was your favorite time of the year. Rather, it _used_ to be, up until you started dating one Leonard Snart, who refused to give in to the holiday spirit. Huffing loudly, you cross your arms and pout at the villain, still clutching to the red and black fabric that you were trying to get him to put on.

“Please Len? For me?”

He stares at you, face expressionless and eyes dull. “I told you all ready, Y/N, I’m not wearing that stupid thing. You know how I feel about Christmas, plus, the kids would despise me.”

You shake your head, moving to sit on his lap and play with the collar of his sweater. “Now, that’s not true at all. My nieces and nephews _adore_ you, and there’s no way they could see you as anything more than a perfect angel.” Leonard scoffs and you grasp his jaw, pout turning into a dark glare.

“Leonard Snart. You are perfect to them, and if you don’t put this costume on to make their day, we won’t have sex and you’ll be sleeping on the couch until New Year’s,” you state, shoving the fabric into his chest and standing up proudly.

Leonard gawks at you, watching as you march off into the kitchen, clattering around and muttering under your breath about stupid boyfriends and their stupid heads. Letting out the breath he can feel building in his chest, Leonard glances down at the Santa costume with a mixed look of disgust and excitement. Maybe he could be Santa; play the good guy just for one day.

* * *

Smiling at your boyfriend from across the room, you try not to think about how adorable he looks in the costume. As soon as your family had shown up, the kids were on him like he was the next big thing, and so far he had been doing a good job in entertaining them. Just as you’re starting to get into a conversation about the most recent new deal being thrown about at work, you hear the little ones gasp, making you turn and stalk towards them, the rest of your family blissfully ignorant of the situation.

“Auntie Y/N! Uncle Lenny said a bad word!” One of your niece’s shrieks, making you frown at Leonard. He gives you a pitiful look as you lean down to meet his eyes.

“What did you say?”

The kids all giggle, standing around you both as Leonard swallows thickly, trying to keep his cool persona, but finding it hard to as you’re staring at him like he had just dropped food on the clean carpet. “Ho ho ho…bitch.”

You raise a brow, head tilting as you get even closer to him. “I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Gritting his teeth, Leonard lets out a deep sigh before looking you dead in the eyes and repeating himself. “Ho. Ho. Ho. _Bitch_.”

“That’s what I thought. All right kiddos, time for dessert!” You turn around, ushering everyone towards the kitchen before looking back at Leonard with the coldest glare he has ever seen. “We’ll talk about this later, _Leonard_.” 


	2. Holiday Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I have to sing ‘Do You Hear What I Hear’ again so help me I will kill a man.” and “Merry Christmas to all and to all a screw you.”

Sniffling, you swipe the back of your hand underneath your nose, hearing Leonard mumbling under his breath. The task of getting him to come out caroling with you was one of the hardest you’d had to this day, and he _still_ was acting like a grump. When a shiver runs through you, he scoots closer and wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side.

“Thanks Lenny,” you say, voice a little clogged from all the sniffling you’ve been doing.

The group of carolers you both are accompanying start towards another door and you can _feel_ Leonard stiffen. “If I have to sing ‘Do You Hear What I Hear’ again, so help me, I will kill a man.”

You snort, making him grumble when you sniffle again. He hands you some tissues from his coat pocket, and you thank him again before blowing your nose. Usually you didn’t mind the cold – a fact that had to be obvious by the fact that you hung out with Captain Cold – but for some reason, being outside this long was actually starting to make you feel sick.

“We’ll just do one more song and then we can go right on home. I can’t feel any of my face or my fingers,” you whisper, making him laugh softly as he flips open the book you all had been given.

Thankfully, no one was killed, as they had you all sing ‘Drummer Boy’. Leonard wasn’t exactly any happier, but hey, it wasn’t ‘Do You Hear What I Hear’, so he couldn’t be _that_ angry. As soon as you all part from the group, Leonard starts dragging you towards your house, which was only a few blocks over. While walking, you snuggle further into his side, sniffling over and over.

“I definitely need to make you some soup when we get home. Do you want me to start a fire too?” Len asks, deep concern written on his usually expressionless face.

“That would be nice,” you mumble, eyes drooping as you press your own face into his arm. He chuckles, the sound making your body shake a little from how deep it is.

Without warning, Leonard stops, head tilting back as he cups his mouth and screams, “Merry Christmas to all and to all a _screw you_!”

You laugh loudly, pulling at his arm and shaking your head at his childish antics. “You’re going to wake the neighborhood, you idiot! Plus, there are kids up still, just in case you might have forgotten. They don’t need their holiday ruined.”

He shrugs, wrapping you up close to him with a smirk on his lips. “What if they celebrate Hanukkah? Or Kwanzaa? Or they just don’t celebrate Christmas? How could I have ruined it for them?”

Smacking his chest, you yawn and thank god when you both slip into the warmth of your little house. “I guess you’re right.”


End file.
